PineClan
This clan is owned by Xain and co-owned by PrincessMelody so to join you must leave a message on the clan talk page and wait for their approval. Please read the Rules listed beneath the description before joining the RP. Description PineClan is one of the clans that border SnowClan and StoneClan and often have border disputes with them. PineClan is also a clan that follows the path of StarClan and their noble warrior code, they are Fiercely loyal and can be wily at some points. PineClan lives in a large Pine forest that borders the mountains were SnowClan and StoneClan live and also border the moorland where HeatherClan resides. PineClan cats eat a large variety of birds including: Thrushes, Crows, and Eagles, but will often catch fish from the small stream that runs through their territory. Rules * Do not alter the allegiance without permission * No sex scenes, including rape. (This is a PG clan) * No ridiculous names, EX: Neonfoot, Demonfeather, Dragonheart, etc. * No excessive swearing * Do not try to change whatever is happening in the roleplay quickly * No green, blue, red, pink, orange, and purple pelted cats * Please do not RP one's cat without permission. (This applies to Owners as well) * No killing cats without permission from the cat's owner * No abnormal prey EX: Badgers, Wolves, Deer, etc. (You may only catch prey that are listed) * No cat can have Snow, Pine, Heather, or Stone in their name, in honor of the four founding leaders. * All people joining the clan must create at least three cats * No God cats (In other words, Avoiding death, sickness, and injury) * Do not timeskip without permission for it may effect the RP. * If a cat is inactive, they will be pronounced dead, and they will be moved to the Deceased characters section. * No winged cats * Don't give any of your cats powers without permission from Xain * Med. Cats MAY have a mate and kits but it is in violation of the warrior code. * You may not have any cats named after the ones from the books. (EX: Graystripe, Fireheart, Yellowfang, etc.) * A queen can have no more than four kits at a time. * If you continue to break these rules, your cats will be exiled or pronounced dead. * HAVE FUN (The same rules apply to StoneClan, SnowClan, and HeatherClan) Allegiance 'Leader' Thornstar - brown she-cat with deep green eyes, is the only cat that has a rose as skirt like a female deputy,but this time is a rose (Melody) 'Deputy' Swiftfoot - Sleek black and white Tom. (Xain) 'Medicine Cat' Lionmane - Pale golden Tom with thick fur on throat like a lion. (Xain) 'MCA' Redtuft - dark ginger tabby Tom with amber eyes. (Xain) 'Warriors' Littlefrost - small gray tabby Tom with blue eyes. (Xain) Ivypelt - Pure white she-cat with pale silver spots. (Xain) Froststorm-Pure white tom with bright blue eyes,long-lost brother of Icejay,the kit no body saw.Is a charmer with the she-cats. (IceJay) Mintfur - Pinkish grey she-cat. (Xain) Sandtuft - Sandy brown Tom with bushy fur on throat. (Xain) Apprentice, Moonpaw Snakefur - gray tabby Tom with fur forming arch over eye. (Xain) Frostpetal - light gray, almost white she-cat with blue eyes. (Xain) Lilyrain - Toroiseshell she-cat with dappled face. (Xain) Robinwing - Creamy brown she-cat with white belly and paws. (Xain) Jaywhisker - Gray tabby Tom with scar on muzzle and nick in ear. Former rogue. (Xain) Rainshade - silvery blue Tom with dark blue eyes. (Xain) Nettlestep - Black she-cat with white flash on chest and white tipped tail.(Xain) Barknose - Dark brown Tom with green eyes. (Xain) Squirrelfur - Brown she-cat with black belly and half black fluffy tail. (Xain) Cherryblossom - Dark red she-cat with a brown stripe on her back and green eyes. (Melody) Oceanbreeze - Russian Blue she-cat with white paws,tail and yellow eyes. (Melody) 'Apprentices' Moonpaw -- silver tabby with light blue eyes, quiet, yet very talkative when needed, or if it's something she's interested in. (Bird) 'Queens' Runningflower - Long legged calico she-cat with green eyes. (Sage) 'Kits' Runningflower's Kits (1 Moon) Cloverkit - Black she-kit with deep green eyes (sage) Beechkit - Light brown Tom with amber eyes and long legs. (Sage) Others (Unknown Mother or Father) Pebblekit-Grey she-kit with white spots on her sides. She likes to pretend that she is a warrior and likes to fight with the other kits all around the camp. (Melody) Sunnykit-yellow she-kit with light orange stripes on her face.She likes to hear stories about battles with other clans.(Melody) 'Elders' Cloudshadow - Sleek black Tom with white underbelly. Swiftfoot's father. (Xain) Swampbush-Brown and yellow She-cat with brown eyes (Melody) Former PineClan Members Former PineClan Members RPG Center ---- Thornstar sat on a high roch,watching the warrior train their apprentices "Good" She padded to the Medicine Cat's den "Ok" She walked to the nursery "Perfect" She runned to the rock and layed in it "The clan is doing fine" PrincessMelody (talk) 14:45, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- froststorm walked up to thornstar and gave a purring hello as he sat down next to her.IceJay (talk) 14:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Good morning Froststorm! Thornstar looked at him "Froststorm,can you patrol the borders today with me?Pebblekit says there is a SnowClan cat on the loose" PrincessMelody (talk) 15:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "sure thing,thornstar" he said and with a flick of his tail he was gone with a border patrol. "ill go this way you go to stoneclan borders."he told the others.Froststorm ran quick as lightning to snowclan border,bumping into a white tom."hey!get back on your own side!"then froststorm stared at him in disbelief."you..you.."the other white tom backed away and with a flick of his long tail he was off.Froststorm stumbled back to camp,in shock.he shook his head clear ,gave his fur a quick groom,then went up to thornstar."everything is clear,the cat left."he said sitting down next to her.IceJay (talk) 15:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Whats the matter?You look scaredI know what can calm you down,wait here!" She ran down the rock and returned with a crow for him "Here" Thornstar placed the crow next to him and walked away PrincessMelody (talk) 15:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- froststorm stared at the crow.his eyes softened leave it to thornstar to make a someone happy he thought,as he sat down and started pluking the feather from the crow,then called out "Hey,Thornstar,come share this with me!you know i never can finsh a crow by myself!"IceJay (talk) 15:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornstar walked up to Froststorm "Ok,but we need to eat quick.You and I need to go to Snowclan and have a little talk with them.I belive the cat was Icejay.Never met him,so you will come with me"(cause you saw him) They both ate the crow until it was time to go PrincessMelody (talk) 15:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Froststorm got up and said"come on!if we don't hurry we'll be here until next moon!"he said as he walked out of camp .Icejay 15:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ok,im coming!" She padded off with him PrincessMelody (talk) 15:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Froststorm walked with his leader to snowclan borders.being all the gentle man,he fell back some to show she was leader.Icejay 18:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- The air was turning cold,there was snow eveywhere,and the two cats were in a snow storm "Were getting closer!Keep moving!" They were by SnowClan's border "Froststorm,do you see anything?" ThornStar meowed,her rose skirt started to become frost(because it was ice cold) PrincessMelody (talk) 18:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (i will let you do alot of thing just not RP my cats,im not trying to be rude,but really.)Icejay 20:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yeah I agree Melody, please don't roleplay Icejay's cats without his permission, plus guys you don't need to give reasons on what's happening like (because its so cold) and please use proper grammar and spelling.) "There you go Littlefrost." Lionmane mewed as he stepped back to view the dressed wound. "You can continue your warrior duties but I suggest to not climb trees for a few days." Littlefrost looked up at the medicine cat. "Thanks Lionmane." He mewed then got up and padded out of the den. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (ok,ok!I was just testing you all!You said that you let me do a lot of things...that means that I can bath both Icejay and Froststorm!HAHAHA!) Finally,they arrived to SnowClan(can we RP this cats in SnowClan?) PrincessMelody (talk) 23:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Wait why are you guys in SnowClan's territory?) Lionmane went into the back of his storage den that was guarded by weaved brambles. "We're low on Catmint." He thought. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:56, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Cause Icejay was on our territory,so were gonna talk with him and SnowClan's leader) Thornstar looked at the huge camp entrance "Its a big clan!Ok,lets talk with the leader" PrincessMelody (talk) 13:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Swiftfoot padded to the camp entrance to sort the dawn patrols. "Sandtuft I want you to go with Littlefrost and Mintfur on a hunting patrol." He said then though of other patrols. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 04:38, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunnykit and Pebblekit ran to the deputy "help!Thornstar and Froststorm are in SnowClan!They will get hurt!Help!You all need to come quick!" They meowed in every 3 seconds PrincessMelody (talk) 13:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Swiftfoot spun around wide eyed. "They are!?" Then with some thought he shrugged. "I'm sure if Thornstar went to SnowClan it was for a good reason but Ill send Ivypelt, Littlefrost, and Sandtuft to go fetch them." He then flicked his tail to dismiss the two kits and went back to sorting the patrols. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 16:13, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pebblekit growled "Why did Thornstar picked this cat for Deputy?" "Because he knows what to do and when" Thornstar arrived to the camp with Froststorm "Thornstar!" Pebblekit and Sunnykit meowed "Did you met the cat!?" Sunnykit hissed "Yes...Let all the cats that can catch the mighty eagles gather here for our first reunion!(every cat except kits)" "HOORAY!" The clan meowed happily Thornstar climbed the highrock "What did you two did?" Pebblekit asked "We did little,but it worked" PrincessMelody (talk) 20:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Swiftfoot stepped forward. "What do you mean that you did little? No cat trespassed on our territory." Many cats including Sandtuft and Mintfur mewed in agreement. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:06, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pebblekit and Sunnykit stepped forward too "There was a cat named Icejay around" Sunnykit growled "If you don't belive us,then ask Froststorm" Pebblekit hissed "Well,enough of fights.There have been a few sightings of unknown cats with blue-grey coats.Coalpaw thinks they are shark-cats,Coalpaw,can you step forward?" Thornstar meowed (anyone want to RP Coalpaw?He is a warrior) PrincessMelody (talk) 22:10, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Shark-cats? Plus if Coalpaw is a warrior then why does he have -paw in his name? Plus I will) Coalpaw stepped forward. "Well with some thinking I don't suspect they are shark-cats but a few rogues." He reported. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well,that clears everything,thanks for coming to the reunion everyone.Good night!" Thornstar climbed off the highrock and walked off to her den PrincessMelody (talk) 22:57, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- After the meeting, Mintfur approached Swiftfoot. "Swiftfoot come with me." Swiftfoot followed her to a bush where a tabby rogue waited. "Swiftfoot this is Fross one of the rogues, he was exiled and they are trying to find him, we must take him in." Swiftfoot thought then mewed. "Ok, but Thornstar will never let a rogue in, so we must pretend that he is an exiled cat, He will be Jaywhisker from FoxClan." Mintfur and Swiftfoot led Jaywhisker to Thornstar. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 02:38, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Hey,I will let any cat in,just ask me) Thornstar sat down by her den's entrance.The entire nursery was there,it was Story Day!Thornstar walked to the warriors "Hello Mintfur and Swiftfoot!Want to join the Story Day?" PrincessMelody (talk) 23:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mintfur and Swiftfoot walked into the den followed by the newly named Jaywhisker. "Thornstar this is Jaywhisker, he left FoxClan to join PineClan." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:21, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Thats ok,well...welcome to the clan Jaywhisker.Why are we standing here?Come on to Story Day!I invite you three..." Thornstar sat by the fire and started the story "Once upon a time,not far from here,a kit that was brown as mud,was born,she was named BudKit" She shaped kit in the mud,then made it float.She also made a cat by the kit's side "She moved every moon to other clan's territories,her family weres all rouges.As Budkit grew up,she grew stronger,but she also grew kinder" Thornstarshaped a kit and made it float,than the kit vanished,and she made a apprentice,and it dissapeared in thin air,and finally,she shaped a she-cat and made it float "Some moons leter,her family founded PineClan,and she met a cat,this cat was Firestar,that moon,she was named Rosefur She sheped a tom running after a mouse with the she-cat "After two moons later,Rosefur was named deputy and met this cat named Scourge,she liked to practice figthing with him" Thornstar was getting tired,but she shaped a she-cat fighting wih a tom,she addded a collar with dog teeth to the tom "That night,some two legs burned the forest,trapping Firestar and Scourge under a rose bush,Rosefur got on the rose bush and helped the two toms out,and she made it without getting hurt,that morning,before the sun rised,she was named...Thornstar" She ended the story with a burning rose bush by a side of the fire,and the she-cat on the highrock with a rose skirt PrincessMelody (talk) 02:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Firestar was not the founder of PineClan it was Pinestar x3) Swiftfoot nodded then motioned for Mintfur and Jaywhisker to follow him out of the den. "Jaywhisker I want you to go with Rainshade and Sandtuft on hunting patrol." A look of disappointment spread across Mintfur's and she padded towards the warriors den. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 02:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I said A leader,not The leader) Pebblekit ran to Mintfur "Excuse me Mintfur,why do you look sad?" She played with Mintfur's paws ---- "Oh it's nothing." She mewed to the kit. She then picked a moss ball from the ground and flicked it across the camp signaling for Pebblekit to go play. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 16:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pebblekit ran to the nursery "Good night" She yawned getting on her nest PrincessMelody (talk) 00:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sandtuft and Snakefur take Rainshade and go on hunting patrol." Swiftfoot mewed to the two cats, then sighed when they were out of Ear shot. Being a deputy is hard work. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:40, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Froststrom went up to Thornstar "Hello,Thornstar!"he said,in his silky voice.he rembered the other white tom's also silky voice."Want to go on a walk with me?" he said flicking his tail toward the entrance.Icejay 21:29, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Icejay not to be rude, but you must use proper grammar, spelling, and sentence format) Sandtuft, snakefur, and Rainshade all return each carrying a thrush. "All in a days work!" Rainshade mewed cheerfully. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 03:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sure" Thornstar meowed happily "Where are we going?" She asked and looked at the warriors "Good catch guys!" She congratulated the three warriors while walking back to Froststorm PrincessMelody (talk) 14:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sandtuft looked at Rainshade confused. "Guys!?" He mouthed then stalked off towards the warrior's den. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornstar meowed PrincessMelody (talk) 13:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "By the way Thornstar." Swiftfoot mewed. "Redkit and Squirrelkit are six moons old now, it's time they became apprentices." I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 14:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hmm...There will be a meeting tomorrow,dont worry" Thornstar said PrincessMelody (talk) 02:26, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (The next day) "Let all the cats that can catch the mighty eagles gather here for a reunion!" Thornstar climbed the highrock "HORRAY!" The clan cheered "I have seen that two little kits are ready to become apprentices,so....Redkit and Squirrelkit! Thornstar meowed "These kits are six moons old and they deserve their apprentices names.They will be named Redpaw and Squirrelpaw!" She smiled at the two new apprentices "REDPAW! SQUIRRELPAW!" The clan cheered louder "Also,we have an apprentice that demostrated that he can be a warrior...Coalpaw!" Thornstar looked at Coalpaw "Coalpaw will be named Coalstripe!" She said "COALSTRIPE!" The clan cheered again as Thornstar jumped off the highrock to meet the cats "Good job Coalstripe,Squirrelpaw and Redpaw!" Thornstar meowed happily PrincessMelody (talk) 14:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Uh you need to say who Redpaw and Squirrelpaw's mentors will be XD) The proud parents of Redpaw and Squirrelpaw: Swiftfoot and Robinwing padded over and congratulated the two new apprentices. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 15:17, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Mintfur,Rainshade,Neetlestep and Lilyrain...Meet your new apprentices" Thornstar meowed "Mintfur,you will be Squirrelpaw's mentor,Rainshade,you will be Redpaw's mentor,Neetlestep you will be Cheerypaw's mentor and Lilyrain,you will be Oceanpaw's mentor" She said "Now,everyone please go to their dens" She yawned (at the apprentice's den) "hello,I am Oceanpaw and this is my friend Cheerypaw!We are going to show you around" Oceanpaw said "Here we drink water,so we don't need to go outside when it rains" Oceanpaw showed the two new apprentices a little watering hole and a little stream that entered to the den "And here is the bath corner,not much about it" Cherrypaw showed them a pile of leaves with giant leaves as curtains "And here are the nests" Oceanpaw said "Squirrelpaw,I think you will like it in these one" Cherrykit pointed at one next to Oceanpaw's nest "Let her decide" Oceanpaw sighted PrincessMelody (talk) 22:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Next morning) Mintfur, Lilyrain, Rainshade, and Nettlestep waited impatiently by the Pine tunnel for their apprentices to appear so they could start the days training. As they are waiting they saw Littlefrost and his apprentice Barkpaw walk by. "Hey Littlefrost do you and Barkpaw wanna do some training with us and our apprentices?" Mintfur asked. Littlefrostjust shook his head. "No I have to prepare Barkpaw for his warrior assessment, besides he's older than the other apprentices he replied then he signaled for his apprentice to follow him out of the camp. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 19:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- It was the day of The apprentices ceremony. Barkpaw, Redpaw, Squirrelpaw, Cherrypaw, and Oceanpaw sat excitedly at the front of the clearing. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have seen all these apprentices grow,so its time for the warrior names!" Thornstar meowed on the highrock "Oceanpaw will be Oceanbreeze,Redpaw will be Redtuft,Cherrypaw will be Cherryblossom and Squirrelpaw will be Squirrelfur!" She said "REDTUFT! OCEANBREEZE! CHERRYBLOSSOM! SQIRRELFUR!" The clan cheered as Thornstar looked at the new warriors and smiled PrincessMelody (talk) 23:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait!" Redtuft called as the cheering died down. "I've realized that I don't want to train as a warrior and hurt cats, but to train in a different way and to save cats." He mewed walking towards Thornstar. "I wish to become a Medicine cat." Gasps erupted from the clearing and all eyes turned to Lionmane who was sitting by the medicine cat den with his paws tucked neatly under his tail. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I respect your words Redtuft,Lionmane will teach you everything about being Medicine cat and please remember your friends" Thornstar purred "Goodbye Redtuft" Oceanbreeze meowed sadly "..." Cherryblossom said "Lionmane,please take good care of him" Thornstar said PrincessMelody (talk) 23:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Redtuft isn't evil yet, he will probably become evil when Swiftfoot (his father) Dies) Redtuft nodded then walked over to Lionmane and touched noses to him. "It's about time Lionmane got an apprentice." Sandtuft murmured to Rainshade. "Yeah Lionmane is growing old, it may have been too late." Mintfur quietly exclaimed. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:02, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah,I think he a little bit too old" Thornstar meowed to the two cats "Then how he does not dies?" Cherryblossom said "I dont know" Oceanbreeze answered "His skills are weak,he cant hardly go and pick herbs" Thornstar said "Why he does not retires?" Cherryblossom asked "Shh!He may be listening and we will be in trouble!" Oceanpaw hissed PrincessMelody (talk) 00:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Following your great grandfather's footsteps." Redtuft turned to see his mother and Father: Swiftfoot and Robinwing approach him. "We are so proud of you." Robinwing purred. "Redtuft ducked in embarrassment. He then looked at Cherryblossom and smiled. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cherryblossom smiled "I will miss you too" She looked at Redtuft "Redtuft,I brought you some herbs to celebrate your new rank" She meowed "Here are marigolds,mouse bale,horse tail,webs and poppy seeds" She placed the herbs on the floor "Congratulations! She smiled at Redtuft "HOLD ON!Where is Cherryblossom!?" Oceanbreeze hissed "Coming!" Cherryblossom said "You will be a great Medicine Cat,may StarClan light your destiny and never forget me" She said those words sadly and padded away to Squirrelfur,Oceanbreeze and Barknose "See you later!" She meowed to Redtuft PrincessMelody (talk) 00:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redtuft sadly picked up the herbs and walked into the medicine cat den. Lionmane looked at him. "You do know you can't take a mate as a medicine cat." Redtuft looked up surprised. "N-no! Me and Cherryblossom are just friends." Lionmane took the herbs from Redtuft and took them into the storage area. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:07, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- ((I'll just jump in and try to catch on if that's alright with you guys, I'm also working on Runningflower's and her kit's pages.)) Runningflower just watched Beechkit and Cloverkit tussle from the comfort of the nursery, her ears blocking out the sounds of the other cats beside the sounds of her offspring. "I'm Cloverstar, leader of PineClan!" Cloverkit squeaked in triumph as she knocked over her younger brother. "No fair! I want to be Beechstar!" Beechkit protested, squirming underneath his sister whom pinned him. Runningflower let out a chuckle and padded over to her kits. She picked up Cloverkit by the scruff and placed her beside her brother, whom was rolling back onto his paws. "Kits, don't argue," Runningflower meowed as she sat down in front of the two excited kits. "Who knows, one of you might be a leader someday while one of you is a deputy." "But I don't want to be a deputy, I want to be a leader!" Cloverkit exclaimed, fluffing up her short, black pelt. "Every leader has to be a deputy before he or she becomes a leader," Runningflower meowed after she crouched and rasped her tongue against Cloverkit's head to flatten her fur, "And the leader before them was once a deputy. You may be a leader one day, you just need to learn patience." Sage 01:40, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Hey welcome to PC! Good job btw but keep it a little shorter x3) Redtuft padded out of the den yawning and then looked at Runingflower's kits and sighed. Too bad me and Cherryblossom will never have kits. He thought sadly. "Thinking about Cherryblossom?" Redtuft jumped as he heard Lionmane's voice. "You nearly scared me out of my fur!" Redtuft bristled. "Sorry." Lionmane suppressed a mrrow of amusement. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- ((I'll try making it shorter next time.)) Beechkit suddenly glanced over at Lionmane and Redtuft talking nearby and looked back to Runningflower. "Mom, can I help Lionmane with some herbs?" "You want to help with herbs? Boring!" Coverkit meowed as she rolled her deep green eyes. "Playing is more fun than a bunch of leaves." Runningflower have her daughter a cold glare then looked back at Beechkit. "Of course you can help, as long as they allow it. Now go ask." Beechkit's amber eyes twinkled with excitement before he scampered off to the two toms. "Whatever, I'll go play with Pebblekit and Sunnykit, they're more fun," Cloverkit scoffed before padding away. Runningflower held back a growl and looked over to her son that was rushing to Lionmane. Sage 02:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello little one." Lionmane purred as Beechkit approached. "Is there anything you need?" Redtuft didn't notice as he was staring at the warriors den waiting for Cherryblossom to appear. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 02:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Can I help you gather herbs?" Beechkit asked, excitement in his voice. He knew that he may never be a medicine cat since Lionmane had an apprentice, but he was always happy to help. Sage 02:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hmmm." Lionmane thought. "We are low on marigold, can you get a few that are growing under the great rock?" He pointed with his tail to the big boulder were Thornstar addresses the clan. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 02:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" Beechkit squeaked before scrambling over to the Great Eock, trying not to stumble as he tried to get there. When he finally reached the plants, the tom bit ino their stems carefully and paced each stalk on a small pile, making us not to harm the birght yellow flowers. After he picked a few, the kit grabbed them him his jaws and began to stagger back over. It was hard to breath with the stalks stuffed in his mouth but he managed and placed the marigold in front of Lionmane when he came back. Sageflower101 02:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lionmane nodded approvingly at Beechkit when he returned. "You know." He mewed to the kit. "You could be Redtuft's apprentice when I move to the elders den." Redtuft nodded approvingly at Beechkit. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 02:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Really?" Beechkit meowed, excitement sparkling in his amber gaze. He loved organizing herbs and helping others instead of being a warrior. The kit didn't like the thought of harming other cats. He would rather help save a life than take one. Sageflower101 03:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello Beechkit!" Pebblekit meowed while chewing some poppy seeds "Lionmane!?Umm..." She saw Lionmane and spitted out the poppy seeds as fast as she could '"Nothing wrong here!" She smiled "hey guys!" Sunnykit said while carrying a mouse bale on her teeth "Lionmane!?Hold on,I think I need some fresh air" Sunnykit ran to the back of the nursery and hid the mouse bale "Hmm" Thornstar said "Did you two did that?' Thornstar asked "No!" Sunnykit and Pebblekit said as they padded away PrincessMelody (talk) 12:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I am going to add a little bit of funny stuff here) "AHH!" Pebblekit screamed "SNAKE!" She yelled "Go away!You are evil!" She climbed a little branch close to the ground and started hitting the snake with her tiny paws "Its ok,I will release it" Thornstar picked up the snake as the snake got angry,showing its no ordinary snake "COBRA!" Thornstar screamed,the snake fell on the ground "What is all the screams?" Sunnykit asked "AHH!" She screamed when she notices the snake "Whats up?" Oceanbreeze said "ITS A SNAKE!" She screamed,climbing a rock "Hello everybo-" Cherryblossom said,but was interrupted by the snake's hissing "COBRA!" She yelled while getting on the same rock as Oceanbreeze "Get rid of this beast!" Pebblekit,Ocanbreeze and Sunnykit hissed while the snake was staring at Beechkit PrincessMelody (talk) 13:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Runningflower saw the snake and dashed over to Cloverkit. She grabbed her daughter by the scruff and moved her into the deepest corner of the nursery where she would be safe. "You're safe," Runningflower meowed in a reassuring voice. "You're...wait. Where's Beechkit?" The calico began to get frantic again and paced back and forth. "Beechkit?!" The queen stuck her head out of the nursery and stared in horror as she saw the snake heading toward her son. "Beechkit!" Beechkit heard all of the screams and looked away from Lionmane to see a huge snake staring at him. The kit let out a scream of pure terror and dashed off to wherever his legs would take him. The kit suffered from Ophidiophobia, which meant that he as deeply afraid of snakes. The images of being attacked and consumed by snakes was too much for Beechkit to bear as he ran. Sageflower101 14:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Coalstripe pounced on the snake, but it turned its long slimy head and it struck at his throat. "Gahhh!" He stumbled backwards. "Coalstripe no!" Squirrelfur yowled as she bounded towards the snake and bit it's neck snapping it. Mintfur ran up and dragged the snake's dead body away while Lionmane bounded over to Coalstripe. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 15:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornstar ran to Coalstripe "Coalstripe,wake up" She said "Cobras are venenous,he could die" Pebblekit meowed "I dont think he is alive" Oceanbreeze said "Thanks for the cooperation!" Sunnykit growled "I dont see he is breathing" Cherryblossom said "She is right,he looks like he is not breathing" Thornstar smelled Coalstripe PrincessMelody (talk) 16:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Runningflower suddenly dashed out of the nursery and headed toward Beechkit, whom was in a corner of the camp shivering. The queen reached the kit and grabbed him by the scruff to lead him away from the scene. She passed by the crowd of cats surrounding the Coalstripe, trying to lead her kit to safety. However, Beechkit was still frightened and his amber eyes were full of horror from seeing his Clanmate being bitten by a snake that wanted to kill him. Runningflower padded back into the nursery and placed her son next to Cloverkit. "Mom, I want to help," Beechkit meowed, trying to shoulder away from the she-cats. However, it was obvious that the kit was still shaken by the whole snake incident. "You can't help right now," Runningflower said as she lay down in front of her two kits so they wouldn't wander. "Coalstripe's fate is in StarClan's paws now." Sageflower101 17:00, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Pinestar,may Coalstripe's soul be with you" Thornstar said "We will miss you" Pebblekit said "Hold your tails!" Cherrypaw said "Get me some webs,poppy seeds and marigolds" Sunnykit handed all the herbs to Cherryblossom as she dug a hole in the ground "I am creating an anti-venom" She meowed while mixing all the herbs "There,green and slimy She smiled "Make him drink this and place the webs where the snake bit" She ran off and returned with some garlic "And make him eat this too" She said "Now how on earth did a cobra made it up through the mountains?" Thornstar asked "No idea" Sunnykit shivered PrincessMelody (talk) 17:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Runningflower watched what the other cats were doing from the nursery, her two kits watching beside her. Beechkit watched in amazement as Cherryblossom tried to help the cat from dying. His amber eyes glinted with excitement at the thought of one day, he would be the one healing cats. You could be Redtuft's apprentice when I move to the elders den. The words Lionmane told the kit still rang through his ears and the excitement from earlier came rushing through the kit once more. I want to be a medicine cat, Beechkit thought to himself as the cats applied the cobwebs to Coalstripe's wounds. I want to help cats one day, just like Lionmane. Sageflower101 17:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "He is breathing!" Sunnykit and Pebblekit cheered "He is still weak,please take him to the Medicine Cat's den" Cherryblossom meowed "Please give him poppy seeds and garlic" Cherryblossom said to Lionmane as the other cats helped Coalstripe to get to the Medicine Cat's den PrincessMelody (talk) 17:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Runningflower felt a wave of relief flood her while Beechkit let out a squeak of happiness. Cloverkit just shrugged her shoulders and walked away to play with some moss. She was not easily amused and she could care less if another cat was alive or not. If being a medicine cat means I get to help cats feel better, I would love to be one, Beechkit thought to himself. I want to be the one to save a life. Sageflower101 18:00, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cherryblossom sat down next to Beechkit "Hello Beechkit" She said to the little kit "Ugh,these cobwebs stick to everything!" She growled while trying to get a cobweb off her fur PrincessMelody (talk) 18:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Cherryblossom," Beechkit meowed, looking up at the she-cat. He couldn't help but let out a giggle at her comment about cobwebs. Cloverkit eventually got bored of playing by herself and left the nursery. She looked around the clearing and spotted Sunnykit,whom she hopes to play with. The black she-cat began to walk over. Runningflower walked out into the sunshine and headed for the fresh-kill pile. The calico she-cat grabbed a thrush off of the pile and began to pluck off its feathers, still alert for any signs of danger. Sageflower101 18:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "hey there Cloverkit!Wanna play?" Sunnykit asked "I got a pretty good prank for Beechkit" She said PrincessMelody (talk) 18:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course, what's the prank?" Cloverkit meowed, a mischievous look in her green eyes. The she-kit looked over her shoulder at her brother talking to Cherryblossom and began to wonder what kind of a prank they were going to pull. This will be fun, the kit thought to herself before looking back at Sunnykit. Sageflower101 18:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We will use our tails to scare him,we will need to make them look like snakes,so he will be scared more!There is a little hole in the top of the nursery,we can get the materials around camp.We need blackberries,poppy seeds and leafs" Sunnykit said "I have all three materials.Lets go to the top of the nursery" She smiled.This was going to be the best prank ever! "Well,I need to go.Be Beechkit!" Cherryblossom said while running off "Cherryblossom is not there anymore,this is the best prank!" Sunnykit whispered to Cloverkit while climbing the nursery PrincessMelody (talk) 18:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cloverkit followed and began to climb the nursery walls, snagging her claws into whatever she could to stay on. She moved slowly and quietly up the den, her deep green gaze focused in looking up and not down. The kit neared the top of the nursery and pulled herself up. Beechkit was unaware of what the kits above him were doing. He padded out into the sunshine and watched the wind blow a dried out leaf right in front of him. He grabbed it in his jaws and sat down. Beechkit runner the leaf against one of his paws, pretending to heal an imaginary wound that was on it. Sageflower101 19:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunnkit made her tail look like a snake and sat near the hole,making snake noises and moving her tail slowly near Beechkit PrincessMelody (talk) 19:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Woah woah woah. Lionmane is the medicine cat here. Cherryblossom shouldn't tell him what to do.) As Lionmane mixed a few herbs he heard moaning then silence. He wurled around to see Coalstripe completely still not breathing on his nest. May StarClan light your path dear friend he murmured as he used his claws to shut Coalstripe's eyes. "Is he... Dead?" Redtuft asked anxiously, Lionmane turned sadness in his dull eyes. "He is with StarClan now." Lionmane along with Redtuft walked out not the clearing. "Coalstripe is with StarClan now." Lionmane announced. (Melody please don't use your cats for some other cats position, helping Coalstripe is Lionmane's job) I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 19:32, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (well,sorry,but I did the antivenom part!) Sunnykit waited,and waited...and waited PrincessMelody (talk) 20:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Ummm Lionmane just announced that Coalstripe is dead and Thornstar is ignoring XD) Sandtuft, Mintfur, Littlefrost, Jaywhisker, Ivypelt, Cloudshadow, Swiftfoot, and Robinwing all gathered around Coalstripe's body murmuring prayers as they individually pressed their muzzles in his black fur. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beechkit spat out the pieces of dried leaves and suddenly heard a strange noise. The tom looked up and suddenly saw Sunnykit's tail. "SNAKE!" Beechkit yowled before retreating into the nursery, not realizing it was just her tail. Cloverkit just rolled onto her back nod began to laugh at her brother. She didn't even hear that Coalstripe had died through all of that commotion. Sageflower101 21:00, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What happened here!?" Thornstar said "Coalstripe died" Said Oceanbreeze "Not Coalstripe" Thornstar cried "Its ok Thornstar,he is with Pinestar now..." Cherryblossom said with a sweet tone (at the nursery) "Told you this prank would work!" Sunnykit laughed "Huh?Thornstar?" She saw Thornstar crying in the edge of the camp "Whats wrong?" Sunnykit asked "Its Coalstripe...he is dead" Thornstar cried "WHAT!?" Sunnykit screamed "I will be saying a last goodbye to him" Thornstar ran off to the crowd "hey Cloverkit,Coalstripe died" Sunnykit meowed sadly PrincessMelody (talk) 21:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Jeese calm down its not the end of the world! XD) The elders all padded towards Coalstripe, picked him up and carried him away to burry. .... (I think its about time you made Sunnykit and Pebblekit apprentices) *Two moons later* Swiftfoot sorted out the patrols in the clearing. While Redtuft and Lionmane sorted through their herb storage. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:53, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG